In God's Hands
by truelovedoesntexist
Summary: When his mother dies he slips into a hole that no one can get him out of. When she comes to town she reaches in and doesn't let go. Can she pull him out or will her hand slip and he'll fall away for good? BL.
1. Chapter 1

Hey...so I thought it was going to be a one shot. But I decided, no, it won't be. Hope you like it!

I don't own anything associated with OTH...please review!

**In God's Hands**

He knew that he hadn't blinked in a good few minutes. His eyes were beginning to dry and his vision was starting to blur together. But he wouldn't blink. No he wouldn't move on. He just wouldn't move. He was lying on his back in basketball shorts and an old shirt that really needed to be washed. His blankets had all been kicked to the floor. He was cold, but he wouldn't move to get the blankets. How many days had it been? Two maybe? He'd locked his room door and the side door. He had heard Haley crying one time on the other side of his door. Banging on it, crying to let her in. He didn't move. She eventually left. Nathan was more persistent. He almost busted the door down. Lucas still didn't move. Nathan kicked the door one last time before he left him. Now he'd been alone for one day. One whole day and he was completely alone. His mother was dead and gone. This was the end. He was sure of it.

She frowned. His door was locked. She bent down to the potted plant on the porch beside his door. Lifting it up she smirked.

"Lucas you sneaky son of a bitch where is that damn key?!" Brooke yelled through the door.

This time he blinked. Turning his head sharply he saw the outline of her figure through the curtained window. Turning his head back towards the ceiling he made no attempts to speak or move.

"Fine, you can play it that way. But just remember who taught you how to play these games!" She hollered back. She knew he could hear her. She knew. Grabbing her cell phone from her bag she dialed the number for the local locksmith. "You'll be here in how long? 10 minutes? Kay great, thank you" she smirked to herself. So many times she'd locked herself out and so many times she'd needed to call them. Now she was like family with them. They'd do pretty much anything for their best customer. Even if it was breaking into her ex-boyfriend's house. Taking a seat on the steps of the porch she waited for them to arrive.

Inside, Lucas' mind was spinning. Brooke Davis hadn't been in town for a whole year. He' d gotten one phone call. His birthday. That phone call did nothig more than tease him. All he could hear was her voice. He didn't get to hold her, didn't get to see her dimpled smile. But he supposed he wouldn't get to do that anyway, considering he'd dumped her in the first place. He'd thought Peyton was it. He was wrong. She's with Jake now. He laughed bitterly to himself. Realizing that all of this trouble with Brooke and him could have been avoided if he had just fought a little harder for her.

Brooke could hear him laughing to himself from inside his room. She didn't have the heart to smile. Karen Roe was killed three days ago by a drunk driver on her way home from the cafe. She'd gotten the call from Haley and immediately took the next flight from Boston to Tree Hill. She'd gotten over her heart ache from Lucas months ago. She knew in her heart that he needed her now whether he liked it or not. But the nagging feeling in her heart returned the minute she stepped off the plane and somehow she knew that her heart needed him too, whether she liked it or not.

So that's the start. I'd love to hear what you think!

Love yah!


	2. Chapter 2

So I don't own OTH. Now that's that out of the way I would like to say:

Thank you sooo much for the reviews. Made me smile, like always! I know some of you asked about Kieth..he will be appearing but not for a while yet. Stay tuned!

Please enjoy!

Please Review!

**In God's Hands**

"Thank you so much for coming" Brooke stood up as the locksmith approached her.

"Miss Davis, I get that you are locked out, but this isn't your house" he eyed the house and then turned back to her.

"Right, I know that. Lucas, he's locked himself inside. I need to get in there and drag him out. The funeral is this afternoon" Brooke's face was sombre.

"I know, I'll be attending. I'm sure the whole town will be" the older man thought about Karen and then looked back to the locked door. "We better get him out of there then, right?" Brooke smiled and lead him to the door.

"Thank you Mr. Morrison" Brooke waited beside the door as he worked on it. Within minutes he'd gotten it open. "I'll see you later" Brooke frowned on the circumstances at which they'd be seeing each other but moved on as the man left her to tend to Lucas. Taking a deep breath she opened the newly unlocked door. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him lying there. "Lucas" she said sadly.

"Get out" it wasn't loud, it wasn't threatening. It was weak and Brooke could tell he didn't mean it.

"No" she wasn't backing down. She knew him, knew his walls. And she'd break them down before she ever let him suffocate within them.

"Get out!" it was louder this time. She held her ground.

"No Lucas" she said it firmly. But she hadn't raised her voice.

"I said Get Out!" he was up and out of bed now. Inches from her face. His breathing heavy, he was upset and she knew it. She could see it in his eyes. And as soon as the anger had come, sadness and fear took its place.

"No" she said again and then her arms were around him and he was sobbing in to her chest.

"I told you to leave" he spoke. His voice was muffled but she could hear the intense pain that came from his voice.

"Sh, I know, I know, but I'm not leaving you" she whispered in his ear. Her heart ached for him and she knew that no matter how upset he got at her, he would be even more upset with himself if he didn't go to his own mother's funeral.

"I don't want you to leave me" he cried again.

"I know, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere" she started to feel her own tears slide down her cheeks. After he had calmed down she pulled back from him but he was still in her arms. "Luke, you need to get ready, okay?" he didn't move. Like earlier he was completely still. "I'm going to get your suit out for you okay? I need you to get dressed" she walked around his room, still knowing where he put everything. Easing her way around the room she found a suit and a nice shirt for him to wear. A tie to match and she set the clothes on his bed. He still hadn't moved from his spot. His eyes were focused on a corner in the room. "Lucas? Luke, honey" she called him but he wouldn't turn to her. "Lucas you need to get ready. I'm going to go wait in the kitchen, okay?"

"No! Don't go in the kitchen!" Brooke was taken aback at his sudden out burst. "That was her place. No one else gets to go in there!" he yelled. Brooke sighed. She should have known.

"Okay, okay" she said softly trying to calm him down. "I'll just wait outside okay?" she nodded to the door and quietly slipped out. Once she was outside she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She leaned her back against the wall. She looked down and saw herself in a black dress, wearing black shoes and found herself wishing she was wearing any other colour but black. She knew it would be hard for him but she had no idea it would be this hard just to get him to function.

"Lucas?" she knocked softly on the door. No answer. Not that it was a surprise to her. She pushed the door open and found him in the same spot she'd left him. He still hadn't changed. "Oh Luke" she sighed.

"If I change, then it will be real. It will have actually have happened. My mother will be gone forever" he wasn't looking at her, again he was staring off into space. She just listened to him. "You see my shirt? My shorts. I was wearing this when she died. So if I don't change, if I don't move on then she won't be gone. If I can just stay this way forever" he pleaded to no one. Brooke walked up to him again and embraced him in her arms.

"Lucas, honey, I know you're really upset but your mom would want you to be there today. You _need _to be there, I _need_ you to be there" she bit her lip hoping that in some way he'd realize that he needs to go today. "Just go and then we can come back here and you can be alone if you want. You just have to go today. I won't argue it any more"

"Okay" it was all he said but it was enough. She nodded and left him to change.

So that was this chapter. Still like it? Let me know.

Love yah!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything that has to do with OTH. Here's the next chapter...I'd love to hear some reviews!

**In God's Hands**

She'd gotten him from his room and outside to the car. His steps were small and slow but he made his way. Haley and Nathan had showed up at the house to go with them.

"Oh I'm so glad you came. You're good for him Brooke. None of us could get him out of that room let alone the whole house" Haley squeezed Brooke tight.

"I'm so worried about him. I can't even see the old Luke in him" Brooke looked over Haley's shoulder and saw Lucas leaning against the car, Nathan standing a few feet away.

"He'll be okay, now that you're here, I know it" Haley gave a soft smile.

"Okay guys, we have to go now" Brooke called to them softly. Lucas pushed himself off the car and opened the door. Without words he sat in and buckled up. Brooke got into the driver's seat and Nathan and Haley climbed into the back. As Brooke neared the cemetery she linked her hand with Lucas' and he looked down at their intertwined hands. He didn't smile but she knew that he appreciated it.

They were the only two left at the grave site. Brooke's hand still laced with his. Haley and Nathan had to leave, their daughter was with a babysitter and they didn't want to leave their one year old for long. So now it was Brooke, Lucas and a wooden casket that held his mother's body. Not his mother, no her spirit was long gone. Now it was just her body here on earth and Lucas would give anything for her spirit to be back. Brooke kissed his temple gently and he closed his eyes tightly at her gesture.

"I'll be in the car" she whispered and slowly walked towards the car. She waited and waited and finally gained the courage to look over at him. He was in a heap on the ground, his back shaking, sobbing. She sighed and wiped a few of her own tears before getting out of the car and walked back to him. She kneeled down next to him and hugged his broken body smothering his sobs.

"I just want to go home" he whispered quietly once he stopped crying.

"Okay, lets get you home" Brooke helped him up and with him leaning on her for support they made it back to the car. The ride back to his house was silent. She didn't dare ask him if he wanted to go to Deb's for the gathering of people. She knew all he wanted was to be alone.

"You just call me if you need anything at all, okay?" Brooke wrote her new cell number down on a piece of paper and put it in plain sight for him to see. She walked up to him in the middle of his room and kissed his cheek and hugged him good bye. He took a hold of her hand and she looked up into his blue eyes.

"Would you just, stay, please?" he said it so quietly she had to crane her neck to hear him.

"Of course. I'll just be in the living room okay. Do you want to sit with me?" she knew it was a long shot but she tried.

"No, I'm just going to be in here." He laid down on the bed and went quiet again. She gave him a sad smile before letting herself out of the room. She walked down the hall towards the living room and stopped to look at hanging photos on the wall. There was one with Karen and Lucas as a young boy. Both smiling, they were truly happy. A more recent photo of Karen holding Nathan and Haley's daughter. Her breath caught as she saw the next picture. When Brooke had been living here for a while her and Lucas had attempted to make supper for Karen. It didn't turn out quite as planned and Karen had made sure to catch every moment of their disaster. Brooke and Lucas were on the kitchen floor after colliding with each other. Brooke was holding the salad bowl full of salad which undoubtedly ended up all over the floor as did the drinks Lucas was carrying to the table. Despite the mess there were smiles stretching wide on their faces.

She flipped through channels on the television. Nothing appealed to her. The normal comedies weren't funny and she definitely didn't want to watch any tear jerkers. She cried enough tears to last her a while now. Hearing her stomach rumble she decided she'd sneak into the kitchen and make herself something to eat. Surely Lucas didn't expect them to starve. She decided to save herself some trouble and go and ask him if it was alright if she made them something to eat.

"Lucas?" she knocked lightly on the door. No answer. She pushed it open and looked around the room. He was no where to be found. It was already getting dark outside and she didn't want him wandering in the state he was in. Grabbing her coat off his desk chair she headed outside to the River Court. It was the first place that came to her mind.

She couldn't see him anywhere and she did a full spin on the pavement of the court. Sighing she searched her mind for other possible places. She frowned and realized exactly where he was. She quickened her pace and quickly made her way to find him. She just hoped he was okay.

So that's it for now. Please review guys, it always makes my day. And with finals coming up I need all the cheeriness I can get my hands on!!

Love yah!


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own anything of One Tree Hill, it truly breaks my heart.

Thank you again for all the reviews!

**In God's Hands**

She was hoping to enter quietly but the bell above the door gave away her presence. She scanned the tables and didn't see him anywhere but she knew by the lights that he had been in here. Then she heard sobs and she knew he was still here somewhere. Making her way around the counter she paused and took in the sight with a frown. He was huddled behind the counter and had Karen's apron clutched between his hands. His cheeks were soaked with tears and Brooke took a seat on the floor next to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and just sat with him as he cried.

Eventually she got up and held her hand out for him to take. He focused on her hand for a moment and reluctantly put his in hers. She pulled him up and they stood there for a moment.

"It's been a long day Lucas, let's just go home" Brooke put her arm around his waist and guided him out of the cafe. The walk home was silent and Brooke would watch him almost every minute just to make sure he was okay. As okay as he could be considering the circumstances.

She guided him up the steps to his door and finally got him inside.

"My number is still on your desk if you need me. I'm going to stay with Nathan and Haley tonight" Brooke dug her hands deep in her pockets and let out a shakey breath as she saw him take his regular position on his bed. Lying flat on his back he spoke with little emotion in his voice.

"You can stay with me" he was still watching the ceiling so he didn't see the small frown that was displayed on her normally cheery face.

"Luke, I don't know if that's such a good idea. You need your space, I get that, so I'll be with you during the day" she wasn't tired. She was wide awake, but she was exhausted, exhausted of this situation and her immense sadness that she just couldn't get over.

"I need space, but not from you. Please just stay. I will feel better knowing you're here" she couldn't resist. The sadness in his voice was too much for her to say no. She nodded, again he couldn't see her. She went to his bedroom door and placed her hand over the light switch.

"Goodnight Luke" she whispered and flicked the light off. She closed his door quietly before walking down the hall.

"Night Brooke" he whispered when she had left. He curled up into a little ball and tried to get some sleep. Since his mother was killed he hadn't slept at all.

Brooke grabbed the cordless phone and sunk into the couch. She dialled their number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" the person on the other line answered.

"Hey Nate, is Haley up?"

"Yah, we can't really sleep to be honest" he said sadly.

"Yah I know the feeling" Brooke waited for Nathan to grab Haley.

"Hi Brooke" Haley spoke into her phone.

"Hey Hales. Sorry to be calling so late but I just wanted to let you know that I'll be staying the night here" Brooke looked around the living room. First on her list was cleaning. She couldn't let him live in a pig pen.

"Here as in Lucas' place?" Haley clarified.

"Yah, here as in Lucas' place" Brooke managed a small smile. She knew what Haley was thinking. "On the couch" Brooke added. She heard Haley's defeated sigh and had to smile again.

"Are you still going to come by tomorrow morning? We could have coffee and I really want you to meet Brighid" Haley mentioned her daughter. Brooke smiled knowing that she still hadn't met Nathan and Haley's daughter.

"Yes of course, but I don't want to stay too long. I'm afraid to leave him alone for too long. I finally have him talking a little bit and at least he left the house today" Brooke sighed.

"Yah, if it weren't for you he'd still be there, and for who knows how long too"

"I'm only doing what I know is right" Brooke said truly.

"Brighid is crying so I've got to let you go but I'll see you tomorrow morning for coffee" Haley waited for Brooke to say goodbye and then she hung up the phone to tend to her daughter. Brooke set the phone down on the coffee table and fluffed a pillow on the couch and grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the couch and settled down. She would try to get some sleep tonight because if tomorrow was anything like today she knew she'd need all the rest she could get.

Okie Dokie, there is another chapter. Tell me what you think!

Love yah!


	5. Chapter 5

So as I'm writing this I really should be studying for my chem final. But really, lets be honest, studying for a chem final or writing a fan fic, which is more appealing? I think we all know the answer to that one!

Okay, so I'd like to clear some things up. It's about a year or so after high school. Brooke had an instant job out in Boston (thanks to her many connections). Haley and Nathan are married with one daughter who is about a year old. Lucas is still living at his mother's house and he's taking a few years off school to write and travel etc...

I really don't want to focus on their jobs or lives previous to Karen's death. It is more centered around now and what they are going through because of her death... hope that clears some stuff up!

I do not own anything that has to do with OTH. Let me tell you, if I did, the scenes I saw on Wednesday's episode would be completely different. ie: no PUCAS, ever! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

**In God's Hands**

Brooke slipped her head inside his room and saw him fast asleep in a little ball. His sheets were twisted around him and his face was etched with a pain filled expression. She slipped the note onto his desk and quietly left his room unheard.

"Brooke! Hey, come on in" Haley greeted Brooke at the door. Brooke smiled softly, nodding as she entered into Nathan and Haley's home.

"Thanks" Brooke slipped her coat off and took a seat at their island in the kitchen.

"What can I get you?" Haley offered.

"A coffee would be great" Brooke smiled. She looked around the apartment for Nathan and his daughter but she couldn't see them. "Where is the beautiful little girl?"

"Oh Brighid? Nathan's changing her, he should be out soon" Haley set the coffee down in front of Brooke. Instead of taking it in her hand she cocked her head to one side and watched it intently. "What?" Haley asked watching Brooke ponder the coffee.

"These used to be Karen's mugs right?" Brooke asked sadly. Haley only nodded. Karen had given them to Nathan and Haley when they had moved into their new home.

"Hey Brooke" Nathan came from around the corner with his daughter bouncing in his arms.

"Oh my gosh! She's gorgeous" Brooke got up from her seat and immediately took Brighid in her arms. "Hey baby girl" Brooke could already tell that she looked just like Haley except she had her daddy's eyes and hair for sure. Nathan and Haley stood together watching Brooke interact with their daughter. Sharing a kiss, Nathan and Haley took seats at the table and Brooke followed.

After a good talk about how Brooke was doing in Boston and her new life, they began to talk about what was really on their minds.

"How is he?" Haley shifted her daughter in her arms.

"Honestly Hales? Not good. I'm really worried about him. If he doesn't start to improve in these next couple days I don't know what I'll do. I don't need him to get over this, I just need him to at least talk, get up, eat. Anything to let me know he's still there" Brooke was near tears and Nathan reached over and rubbed her arm.

"Brooke could you just stay a little longer? I mean, I know it doesn't seem like he's gotten over much, but you got him out of the house, you got him to talk. Even if it was only a little bit" Nathan almost pleaded with Brooke. Lucas needed to get better and Nathan knew that Brooke was the key. She had to be.

"Nathan I don't know how much longer I can stay. I have a job, I have a life" Brooke shook her head.

"Brooke, we all know that he means everything to you. You can't just leave now. If you just stay a little longer I know he'll be okay" Haley backed her husband up.

"You guys, you can't force me. Lucas is everything to me, but I don't know if I can stay. I don't know if _I _can handle it. I found him in the cafe last night. He was a mess, clutching onto Karen's apron. It nearly killed me to see him that way!" Brooke didn't want to get too upset with the baby around.

"He was doing what?" Haley gasped.

"Yah, I found him there. He left and didn't tell me where he was going and I found him there" and finally a tear slipped down Brooke's cheek.

"God Brooke, I know that must have been hard to see. But you also have to see that you are so good for him. He needs you" Nathan said to her seriously.

"I know that Nate, I do. But what am I supposed to do? Move my whole life down here?"

"Why not?" Haley was dead serious.

"Why not? Why not!?" Brooke said a little irritated.

"Yah, I mean, can't you design clothes anywhere?" Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"You can't be serious" Brooke was standing now.

"We are" Haley walked over to where Nathan was standing.

"What is this?" Brooke asked out loud.

"We just need him to be okay Brooke. We just need him to move on"

"I want that for him too, but why do I have to be the one to do that with him? You have to know how much this is killing me. I am with him all day, but I can't be _with _him" Brooke's eyes betrayed her and more tears escaped.

"You're right, we're sorry" Haley admitted, seeing Brooke this upset broke her heart.

"Thank you" and the conversation ended there. No one spoke about it after that. Brooke absently listened to Nathan and Haley speak. She nodded and added a 'yah, mhm' every now and then but what she was really thinking about was Lucas. She knew that her mind was telling her that she had a job, and friends and a home in Boston. Her heart was screaming back at her that she had friends here, and she could work here. Most importantly, she had _him _hereand she knew she'd be staying a lot longer than she had anticipated.

"Luke?" Brooke called throughout the silent home. As she walked in further she could hear the quiet sobs coming from down the hall. First she checked his room and was surprised when she didn't find him in there. Instead she heard sobs coming from Karen's room. She pushed the door open to find Lucas sitting on her bed, his head in his hands. She didn't get a chance to speak.

"I miss her so, so much" he said desperately.

"I know Luke, I know. We all miss her" Brooke sat next to him and rubbed his back gently.

"Did you know that we were going to get family pictures next month? My mom, me and Kieth too" Lucas said sadly. His tears were slowing down finally.

"Do you mind me asking Luke, where is Kieth?" Brooke asked gently. It had crossed her mind a couple of times. He hadn't even shown up for the funeral.

"Probably getting drunk in a bar somewhere" Lucas said bitterly. Brooke just nodded her head silently and didn't push it any further.

"Lucas, have you had anything to eat?" Brooke stood up and held out her hand for him to take.

"No" his tears had stopped now and she could have sworn his mouth had turned up into a small smile. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her.

"We should eat something. I know I'm starving" Brooke patted her stomach for emphasis. Now she was sure there was a smile on his face. But as soon as it appeared it was gone. "Why did you stop smiling?" She asked him. He frowned and looked into her eyes.

"I just feel like it's wrong to smile. Like she'd be upset that I'm smiling" and then he looked away. Brooke always made him confess things that he'd never tell anyone else.

"You know that's not true. I'm sure she's pissed off that you aren't smiling Luke. She loves it when you smile" Brooke offered her own smile.

"Thank you Brooke" Lucas offered a small smile back.

"For what" she cocked her head to the side and her sparkling hazel eyes were fixated on him.

"You said _loves_" Lucas said simply.

"Yah?" Brooke said not following.

"Most people would have said 'loved' because she's gone. It just feels nice to hear you say 'loves' like she's still here, because in my heart she'll always be here" he took Brooke's hand and they walked from his mother's room to the kitchen. Brooke watched him as they walked down the hall hand in hand. She was finally starting to see the old Luke shine through this dark and sad Lucas.

"What?" he asked her. He could feel her eyes on him. He could always feel her.

"Nothing, it's just really good to see you Luke" she said sincerely and smiled.

"It's really good to see you too Brooke"

Oh yah, she'd be staying way longer than she'd thought.

Well I sort of ended this chapter on a happy note. Sort of. Haha. Kieth will be in the next chapter! And more tears, but then things start to turn happy. But only for a while of course!

Please review it will mean the world to me!

Love yah!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey hey! New chapter for ya guys! Hope you love it, please review!

I do not own any OTH at all...poor me.

**In God's Hands**

She walked into the bar scanning the room. Not finding the man she was looking for she headed to the bar and asked the man behind the counter.

"Have you seen a man in his late 30's, dark hair--" before she could finish the man behind the counter pointed her to the back corner of the bar. She nodded sadly and thanked him before walking over to the man in the corner. "Kieth" she said softly so as not to scare him. He looked up from his drink to see Brooke in front of him and then turned his gaze back to the full glass of booze.

"I have been here since she died, every night and I order the same thing." His voice was mechanical and Brooke only nodded as she took a seat across from him. "I haven't been able to bring myself to drink since she died. I want to so badly but when I think of how she died, alcohol just seems to haunt me" Brooke reached her hand across the table and took his hand in hers. He broke down in tears and finally let his pent up feelings out.

"He needs you Kieth." Kieth knew who she was talking about and he nodded in reply. He had been thinking about Lucas a lot and he wondered how he was doing.

"How is he Brooke?" Kieth asked choking back more tears.

"Not good Kieth, I'm there for him, I seem to be the only one that get through to him" she sighed.

"You could always get through to him, you have this hold on him Brooke" Kieth said honestly and it almost brought Brooke to tears.

"Kieth come home soon okay? Just talk to him, let him know you're here for him" Brooke stood up from her seat and walked around the table to kiss Kieth on the cheek. She smiled sadly before leaving him alone in the same spot she'd found him. She made her way back to the bar to talk to the man again. "No matter how much he begs you for another drink, don't give him one" the man agreed knowingly and Brooke left without another word.

When she got home Lucas was sitting in the living room with the television on. He wasn't watching the show but she was glad he was out of his room.

"Hey Luke" she made her presence known and he averted his eyes from the television to hers and smiled.

"Hey Brooke"

"You want to go for a walk? It's really nice out tonight" she asked hoping to God he'd say yes.

"I don't kn--"

"Please Luke? I think we could both use the fresh air?" she tried harder.

"Okay, yah, let's go" he stood up from the couch and shut off the television. He could never say 'no' to Brooke.

"Great" she turned on her heel and waited for him at the door.

They walked hand in hand down the street, the lights above guiding them in the dark.

"I know that I've been really difficult since you've been here but I want you to know Brooke, that you being here means everything to me" Brooke smiled up at him.

"I understand Luke, and I am here for you, for anything. You know that right?" he smiled and simply nodded.

"I know Nathan and Haley are here for me, but it's just not the same and I don't know why. They tried to help me, but they'd just give up. You, when you got here you raised hell and that was what I needed. They were putting up with my crap and you wouldn't. It's usually what Kieth does, but he's not here" he said almost angrily. Brooke stopped walking and he stopped too, facing her he searched her eyes and he could tell that she wanted to tell him something. "What is it?" He pushed some stray hairs out of her face.

"I went to see Kieth" she said quietly, not knowing how he'd take the news. His hand fell from her cheek and she couldn't read him.

"When? Why?" he increased the space between them.

"Tonight, before I came to see you. He asked about you"

"Well that's just too bad! He hasn't been here, he just disappeared and he gets to ask about me? Why doesn't he just come see for himself?!"

"He's hurting too Luke" Brooke said softly trying to reach for his hand which he pulled away from her.

"Bull shit! I'm the one hurting, I'm the one in pain!" Lucas screamed and turned away from Brooke leaving her alone in the street.

"Lucas! Lucas get back here!" she struggled to call him back but he just kept walking. She threw her arms at her side defeated.

Brooke entered the house quietly. She saw him on the couch again but this time with the television off. She didn't say 'hi', in fact she didn't say anything. She went to his room and grabbed her one bag she had brought with her and then went to the bathroom to grab her toothbrush and stuffed it in her bag. She passed the livingroom again and stopped in front of him.

"I'll be staying at Nathan and Haley's"

"Whatever" he mumbled not meeting her eyes. He heard her sigh and he knew that he was being a jerk but he was really upset that she went to see him without him knowing. She left without saying goodbye. When he heard the door shut he sighed and clenched his jaw before throwing a pillow from the couch at the wall.

"Brooke?" Nathan answered his door.

"Can I use your computer to book a red eye flight for tonight?" she had a few tears in her eyes but she held them in.

"Brooke" he began but she shook her head.

"Please Nate?" and he couldn't say no. She stepped inside their home and he closed the door behind her.

Please Review!

Love yah!


	7. Chapter 7

So guys, updates may come slower after this chapter because my cousin is about to have her baby any minute now and I have never been so excited!

So here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Totally made my day!

I do not own anything associated with OTH.

**In God's Hands**

"Brooke you can't leave him. Just stay. Stay for him, for all of us. We miss you" Haley pleaded. She had put Brighid to sleep and now the three adults were in the living room.

"I don't want to leave him Hales, but everytime we seem to move forward we move even further back. It's becoming too hard on me. Plus I have a business back home. I can't just abandon everything" Brooke hung her head low. Haley and Nathan didn't know that her business was actually on the downhill and a move would probably do her good, but she just couldn't move back here only to struggle with Lucas. She wanted stability. She needed it.

"Brooke you can start up a business here in Tree Hill. Haley could even help you out, get you started"

"Yah like you said you'd help me with Lucas" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Haley asked.

"You guys said you'd help me with Lucas! I've been doing this alone. It kills me to see him like this, but what other choice do I have? You two haven't been around, it's just been me, me and Lucas, Lucas and me and I can't take it. I miss who he used to be. But I can't help him anymore, I'll end up hurting the both of us if we continue like this!" Nathan and Haley watched her outburst and hung their heads low. They knew they'd left her to look after Lucas by herself, but it was only because she was the only one to get through to him. They didn't know what they could do to help.

"We're really sorry Brooke. We should be there for him, and for you too" Nathan said.

"Where's your computer?"

"You're still going to leave!?" Haley shouted.

"Yes" it was small and weak and neither Nathan or Haley had the heart to yell at her.

A few minutes after Brooke had left a knock came at his front door. He thought that maybe she was outside the door, knocking peacefully, telling him that she was sorry and he could tell her he was too. But when he opened the door his mouth hung open and his muscles went rigid.

"Kieth"

"Lucas"

Lucas stepped aside to let his uncle in.

"How are you?" Lucas' eyes formed little slits and the normal soft blue turned icy cold.

"How am I? Do you seriously want me to answer that?"

"Brooke came and talked to me, told me that you needed me" Lucas body relaxed at the sound of Brookes name.

"I don't need you, I don't need anyone" Lucas told him stubbornly. Truthfully he needed Brooke, he needed Kieth, he needed Karen.

"Don't be a smart ass Lucas! God, is this what your mother would want?" Lucas' eyes flamed.

"My mother would want _you _to be at her funeral. She would want _you _to stop drinking for two seconds to even realize she's gone!" Lucas screamed.

"I haven't drank since she died Luke! Not an ounce. I just can't bring myself to do it" Kieth hung his head sadly."And I was at her funeral. I stood further away. I didn't want anyone to see me" Lucas could see his strength crumbling.

"I didn't know" was all Lucas could say.

"That's okay. Look, I'll be there for you if you'll be there for me?" Kieth watched him hopefully.

"Yah, I guess. Okay" Lucas managed a small smile and Kieth embraced him.

"Where's Brooke Luke?" Lucas sighed.

"I got mad at her and she left.I really screwed up"

"Well I'd say, she is the best thing that ever happened to you Luke" Kieth pushed him to the door and Lucas knew what he had to do.

"Bye Kieth!" Lucas managed to yell as he ran out his door. He only prayed Brooke would hear him out.

"You call me as soon as you land okay?" Haley said teary-eyed.

"I will I promise" Brooke sniffed back tears.

"Bye Brooke, don't stay away too long" Nathan hugged her and Brooke took Brighid from Haley's arms.

"Bye baby-girl" Brooke cooed to her and kissed her forehead lightly before handing her back to Haley. She scanned the airport one last time.


	8. Chapter 8

So can anyone say "freaking out"? Because I totally was after the reviews! You guys rock...totally made me happy :)

After the reviews I went straight to work haha, here's the next chapter!

I have a brand new baby cousin. _She _is beautiful. They named her Makenna Grace but we'll call her Gracie as a baby. I held her for hours one night. I swear I wouldn't let her out of my arms :)

I do not own anything associated with OTH.

**In God's Hands**

Nathan and Haley stopped before making it to their door. Lucas was sitting in front of it with his back resting against the door. He must have fallen asleep.

"Wake up jack ass" Nathan kicked his brother's leg lightly.

"Nate? Hales? Where is she?" Lucas stood up, still trying to wake up from his sleep.

"On her way back to Boston" Haley bit out.

"What!?"

"Yah dumb ass. You pushed her away. Way to go." Nathan side stepped his brother and opened the door ushering Haley and his daughter in. Haley turned around and gave Lucas a small smile before shutting the door on him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucas yelled. When no one answered he turned around and went straight for home.

"Hey kid. Where's Brooke?" Kieth had begun to clean up the living room when Lucas walked in.

"Boston" Kieth stood straight up.

"What? Boston. Why the hell is she in Boston?"

"Because I'm an idiot, that's why!" Lucas threw his jacket onto the couch.

"Where are you going?" Kieth watched Lucas walk down the hallway.

"To my room!" Lucas shouted and Kieth heard the door slam shut. He sighed. This wasn't good.

Brooke paid the cab driver and grabbed her bag. She stood on the sidewalk and looked up at her loft. She was home, but it sure didn't feel like home. In fact, her stomach was sick, like she was homesick. She flicked on the lights to her studio apartment and she slipped her jacket off. Before unpacking she went down the hall and picked up her mail. Once she was back in her apartment she sat down on the couch and tore the envelopes open. One by one she read "Due", "Overdue". She yelled in frustration and sunk back into the couch. This wasn't how her life was supposed to turn out. She wanted to be married, have a family, be successful. So far, she hadn't achieved any of that. Deciding that she was very tired, Brooke got ready for bed and let sleep consume her. She'd worry about her miserable business tomorrow.

"Lucas would you come out of there right now!" he could hear his uncle yell at him through the door. Lucas wanted to get up, but he wouldn't, not until he thought of a way to get Brooke back. Rather than answer his uncle he let out a small groan and he rolled from his left side to his right.

"Hello?" Haley picked up her phone. She prayed it would be Brooke, she hadn't called like she said she would.

"Hey Haley. It's Kieth"

"Oh" Haley said disappointed.

"You mad at me too?" Kieth asked.

"What? Oh no, it's just, Brooke was supposed to call us when she landed" Haley explained.

"About that, Lucas had went to go see her--"

"I know" Haley cut him off.

"Oh, so I guess you met up with him then?"

"Yah we did. What the hell is wrong with that boy? She was here for him the whole time and he just pushed her away like he always does. If I had the ability I would kick his ass all the way to Boston" Haley said loudly.

"Well that's what I want to do. Sort of" now Haley was listening.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well he'd need to get his act together first, but I checked the flights and there is a flight to Boston on Saturday. That gives him a few days to straighten out. Then we tell him that he's getting on that plane whether he likes it or not" Kieth said proudly.

"I like it" Haley smiled even though Kieth couldn't see her.

"Good, I'll talk to you later alright, Lucas just came out from his room" Kieth hung up the phone. "Where are you off to Lucas?" Kieth noticed the jacket in Lucas' hands.

"I'm going out" was his short reply.

"Alright, just don't be late!" Kieth called before Lucas shut the door behind him. Kieth just sighed. He realized why Brooke left.

Lucas stood outside the cafe for what seemed like hours. All he did was look at it. People would stop and tell him how sorry they were. He would look at them, nod and then return to watching the outside of the cafe. Finally he stepped inside and did a full spin. Before now he had no idea what he was going to do with the place. He couldn't keep it running, and he knew he didn't want to sell it. He wanted to keep it in the family, but he was just at a loss as to what he would do with it. When he had been lying in bed today, between tossing and turning he had thought of the perfect idea for the cafe. Whether it worked or not was a different story.

Brooke squinted when she opened her eyes. The blinds she bought were grogeous but they kept absolutely no sun out. Rubbing a hand over her face she flipped from her back to her stomach and peeked one eye open to see her clock. One more day off work wouldn't make a difference, it was already going down hill anyways. She got out of bed and walked slowly to her bathroom. After surveying herself in the mirror she picked up her toothbrush and brushed her teeth.

"Shit" she mumbled with toothpaste still in her mouth. She had forgotten to call Haley and she was sure that Haley would be freaking out right now. Running to her phone she quickly dialled Haley and Nathan's number.

"Hales! Oh I am so sorry!" Brooke said before anything.

"It's okay, I figured you'd forgotten" she could hear Haley laugh lightly on the other end and Brooke let out a relieved sigh.

"I got in and I was so tired I just went to bed!" Brooke took a seat in her kitchen.

"So the flight was okay then?"

"Yah just fine" both of them stopped talking.

"He's back to his old miserable self" Haley said after a minute.

"I didn't ask how he was" Brooke said matter of factly.

"I know you didn't ask, but I aslo know that you want to know how he is" Brooke smiled softly knowing Haley was right.

"Just take care of him, okay?" Brooke said quietly.

"Brooke.."

"No Haley, I've gotten him out of his room and he has started to move on but the rest he has to do on his own. When he's ready he can come to me, I'll be waiting. I always have been" Brooke hung up the phone and held her head in her hands. Lucas still had her heart she just wished he'd realize that. And soon.

Haley stopped in front of the cafe with her mouth hung open. She stopped pushing Brighid in the stroller and shook her head in disbelief. Her cell phone began to ring and she dug through the pockets in the stroller to find it. She flipped it open.

"Haley, it's Kieth, have you seen Lucas?"

"Uh, yah, he's in the cafe" Haley said distantly.

"He's been there since yesterday afternoon. What is he doing there!?"

"I don't think you want to know Kieth" Haley said still keeping her eyes on the cafe.

"What do you mean I don't want to know? That boy never came home last night, of course I want to know!" she could tell Kieth was stressing out.

"You might want to come see for yourself Kieth" Haley never gave him a chance to reply before snapping her phone shut. "Lucas, what on earth are you doing to your mother's cafe!?" Haley yelled at him. He turned around on the ladder with a nail in his hand and a hammer in the other. He looked at her like she was blind and dumb.

"I'm renovating, can't you see that Haley?" he returned to the window which he was covering with plywood.

"I see what you're doing Luke, but I wouldn't call this renovating. What in God's green earth has compelled you to do this?"

"Brooke" he answered without looking back at her and Haley shut her mouth unable to come up with anything to reply.

Okay, that's it for now. What will happen next? Guess you'll just have to wait and see :)

Please review!

Love yah!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there, wow long time and now update. So sorry about that! School/my new baby cousin have been occupying my time. But thank you, thank you, thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are awesome! Hope you love this chapter...and please review!**

**I do not own anything associated with One Tree Hill..cries a little on the inside Haha.**

**In God's Hands**

"Lucas!" Kieth threw open the door to the cafe and found Lucas tearing the inside apart.

"Hey uncle Kieth" Lucas smiled. He walked over to Kieth, dusting himself off.

"Do you mind telling me why you are ripping apart your mother's cafe?" Kieth spinned around taking it in. The tables that used to be strategically placed were all pushed to one side and the counter that stood in the centre was currently being destroyed.

"You know, at first I had no idea what to do with place, I only knew I wanted to keep the place. But I also knew I could never keep it running and I wouldn't let someone else run the place, it just didn't seem right. Then Brooke left me, and something inside me told me to get her back. I didn't know how I was going to do that either, so I thought a lot about it. If I want her here with me, then she needs a job and I know that she'd never give up designing so I'm going to make her a store to run, just like she does in Boston, but here in Tree Hill, with me" Lucas smiled. Kieth wasn't convinced that Lucas hadn't gone crazy. In one day his nephew decides to rip apart a cafe that has been a part of him for his whole life just didn't make sense to Kieth. But he knew Lucas was just acting out of love, something that never seemed to make sense anyways.

"Lucas, I think your intentions are good, but do you even know what you're doing?" Kieth surveyed the mess. He knew Lucas could build cars, know them inside and out, but building a store is completely different.

"Well not really, I'm just praying I do things right" Lucas laughed to himself. Yes, Kieth thought, my nephew has gone insane.

"You know, Haley is worried about you"

"She shouldn't be, I'm finally out, getting over things, getting Brooke back" Lucas went back to work realizing that his time talking with Kieth was taking up too much precious time for work.

"Hello?" Haley ran to the phone after putting Brighid down for a nap. Nathan had gone to the river court to release some stress with a few of his high school friends.

"Hey Haley, it's Kieth again"

"So how is he? What is he doing?" Haley got right to the point.

"Well I haven't completely ruled out that he's gone insane, but he's building a store for Brooke so she can live and work here in Tree Hill. He's insanely in love. More so insane I think." Kieth laughed to himself.

"How does he know that she'll even move back here?" Haley asked.

"I guess he just believes that this will make her come back" even though Haley couldn't see him he shrugged.

"Well for his sake I hope he's right" Haley sat down on her couch and curled her legs underneath her.

"Yah, me too" Kieth nodded. "I should get going, I insisted I help this poor kid so I should probably get to that"

"Oh, alright. Well tell him I say hello and that he truly has lost his mind" Haley smiled.

"I will, oh and Hales?"

"Yah Kieth?"

"Maybe that flight on Saturday should be pushed back a little. This may be taking up most of his time"

"Yah, for sure. Just keep an eye on him Kieth" Haley hung up the phone and slapped her head in her hand. "God, Lucas, what on earth is going on with you" she said aloud to no one.

Brooke was finally back to work and feeling more stressed than ever before. She'd just closed for the day and was now sitting in the back of the store alone. She looked around at her clothes hanging on racks and displayed on the walls. They were beautiful, she knew that, but they weren't selling, they weren't enough to pay her bills. She took in a deep breath before grabbing the large sign off the counter and walking up to a window in the front she stuck the sign in plain view. FOR SALE in big white letters on a big red sign took up space in the display window. A small tear escaped and she held the rest in. She had nothing now. She didn't have her job, she had no family and she didn't have Lucas. He hadn't called her, and she knew that he knew she was home. She wondered if he even still loved her. Everyone swears that he still had feelings for her, she just assumed they were right, maybe they were wrong, maybe she was too. She couldn't wait around for him, not forever.

The soft couch in her living room was inviting and she flopped onto it with a blanket and the remote for the television. Flipping mindlessly through the channels she stopped when her phone rang. Looking around for her cordless phone she eyed it on the table in the kitchen. Jumping up to grab it she didn't even check the ID of the caller before pressing 'Talk'.

"Hello?" she answered. For a moment no one replied. She could hear breathing and she knew. She knew it was him. "Luke?" she managed. Just the thought of him brought tears to her eyes.

"Hi" he whispered. He wasn't even sure why he had called out of the blue but after working all day he just needed to hear her voice.

"Why are you calling?" it wasn't harsh, she genuinely wondered.

"I, uh, I needed to hear your voice, I guess" she smiled. "Brooke?" she remembered that she didn't reply so she quickly recovered.

"Yah, yah that's good, it's good to hear your voice too"

"Good" she could hear the smile in his voice.

"How are you?" she asked. She sat on he couch again and grabbed a pillow to hold on to. She fiddle with its corners nervously.

"Well, honestly, I was a mess there when you left--"

"I'm really sorry about that" she cut him off. She was sorry.

"I don't think you are Brooke, or else you wouldn't have done it. I needed you and you just left so quickly without an explanation" his voice was getting louder and harsher even though he didn't intend for it.

"Lucas, I _am _sorry. But I felt like we were both getting trapped! I was trying to help you, but everytime I got close you just pushed me away! What was I supposed to do? This is hard on me too!" Now she was standing and her voice was quivering.

"You were supposed to stay! Stay here and fight like you always do Brooke! I needed you, and you left"

"Well if you needed me so badly you shouldn't have gotten mad at me for trying to help you! I tried Luke, I really tried but it just didn't matter! I came there for you because I love you!" she screamed into the phone. Realizing what she just said she stopped, almost stopped breathing. The silence on the other line was enough for her.

"What?" he said after moments without speaking.

"Nothing" she said almost in a whisper.

"Do you mean it?"

"I'm not having this talk with you over the phone Lucas," she avoided his question. "I know I left you Lucas, and I'm sorry I hurt you but I knew you'd be okay. I was there for you when you needed me, but now I need someone and I want that someone to be you. But the guy I left isn't the you that I know, so when you find him, tell him I need him, okay?"

"Brooke, I--" he heard the dial tone on the other line and sighed. He knew she was right, he hadn't been himself since his mother had died. He could fool only some and she definitely wasn't buying it. He looked put together on the outside, he looked 'okay' but he wasn't. He knew that and she knew that. He needed to get better before he could help her. Help her. What was bothering her so much that she needed him so bad? He promised himself to get better just for her. For once in his life he'd save her like she'd done for him so many times now.

He crawled into his bed and went to sleep. He'd finish that store for her whether it killed him. He was going to be there for her and he was going to get her back. After seeing her here in Tree Hill he knew he could never let her go. He just hoped she'd hold on long enough for him.

**Please Review.**

**Love Yah!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, so sorry for the wait! School/work have been keeping me busy but I'm ready to get back to this story finally! So here's the next chapter, I feel like the reviews are slowing down and I was wondering if people are still even interested in this story?? Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed already you guys are amazing and make it easier for inspiration to hit me :)

I don't own anything associated with One Tree Hill.

**In God's Hands**

Haley set Brighid down in her jolly jumper in the living room before answering her front door.

"Luke? How are you?" Haley gave him a light hug and ushered him inside her place.

"For the first time I'm going to be honest, I don't feel great" Lucas sighed. It was no use trying to act one way and feel another, if he wanted Brooke back he needed to be honest with himself and everyone.

"I'm sorrry Luke, it will get better, I promise" Lucas knew he should believe her, but somehow he knew he'd only believe those words coming from a certain woman and Haley wasn't that woman. "So what can I help you with? I thought you'd be at the cafe--what's left of it-- trying to get Brooke back" Haley gave him a small smile showing that she wasn't trying to be rude. Luckily Lucas gave a small smile in return.

"Once I finished destroying the inside I realized that I have _no _idea about building _anything _so I hired a professional to clean up my mess and hopefully build what I had in mind" Lucas saw his niece in her jolly jumper and he walked over to her taking her tiny hand in his large one.

"She misses her uncle, Luke" Haley watched the two of them together.

"I miss her too" if Haley didn't know better she'd say that he meant that about his mother. He looked back up at Haley and saw the worried look on her face. Trying to relieve some worry he showed her a smile and he saw her shoulders relax. "Hales?" she focused intently on him.

"Yah Luke?"

"I was wondering if you could maybe take me to, um, well take me to my mother's grave" he'd never said those words before and they turned his stomach upside down. _Mother's grave _weren't words that he wanted to become familiar with, he knew that this wasn't a reality he could escape now.

"Sure, Nathan should be back any minute. He went to the Rivercourt to play but he said he wouldn't be long" as if on cue Nathan walked through the front door. Lightly covered in sweat Haley and Luke could both tell he'd played hard.

"Hey Luke" Nathan greeted his brother. Both men refrained from hugging to avoid the sweat but rather bumped fists instead.

"Hi Nate" Lucas returned.

"Nathan I'll let you get cleaned up but then I need you to watch Brighid so I can take Lucas to--"

"My mom's grave" he said it again himself, the aching feeling in his stomach only returned. Nathan didn't say anything, he just looked between his brother and his wife and nodded silently. This was a big step for Luke and somehow Nathan knew that a certain brunette leaving his brother had a lot to do with this. Nathan made a mental note to thank Brooke one day for her insane hold on his brother.

"We could always go back Luke, maybe another day? It may be too soon" Haley placed her hand on his shoulder. Lucas was staring out the window of the car. The cemetery was off to his right and all he had to do was open the car door, walk over to her grave and talk to her. Lucas almost laughed at how easy he made that sound. If his hands weren't beginning to feel numb then maybe he could open the handle. If his head wasn't spinning then maybe he could walk to her grave. If his mind wasn't racing then maybe he could form a complete sentence to say to his mother. Lucas took in a deep breath and tore his gaze from the window. He looked at Haley without any words and then gripped the door handle. She watched him go.

Haley sat in the car for a good twenty minutes. She was beginning to worry about him. Before she had a chance to go after him Lucas sat back down in the passenger seat. He didn't say anything and neither did she. He'd tried to wipe away all of his tears but the stains were still left on his cheeks. She put the car in gear and drove away.

Haley stopped in front of his house and parked the car. Neither of them had said anything on the car ride to his place.

"Is Kieth still staying with you?" it took Lucas moments to say anything in reply.

"No he uh, he's back at his place but he comes over all the time" Lucas played with his hands.

"Oh, well that's good. Look, you should come over this week and I'll make you supper, we haven't all ate together in a long time. I'm not the greatest cook in the world but--"

"No, that was my mom" Lucas cut Haley off. It had been a long day and he just wanted to go inside. Haley looked shocked and maybe even a bit hurt but she just shut her mouth. "I'm sorry Hales, I just want to go inside. Supper sounds good, you're going to have to call me though" and with that he left her alone in the car. She watched him slowly walk up his steps and into his house.

Brooke had gotten many offers for her location. She'd talk with people over the phone and meet with some. She'd always find some reason not to want to sell it to them. She knew that if she kept going at this rate all she'd have is a vacant building and no money. She put all her designs on clearance and kept the store open for a few more days. Brooke wanted to yell angrily at anyone who bought anything from her. The only reason they did so was because of the clearance sign she added next to the FOR SALE one.

That night she laid in bed wondering what _he _was doing. Was he thinking about her? Did he even care that she needed him too? Brooke tried to make this easier by saying that she didn't need him, that she didn't want him but she knew in her heart that she would never be able to let him go. As her thoughts drifted through her mind she began to wonder if she made a mistake in leaving Lucas. She thought she was doing the right thing for the both of them, but now she wasn't so sure. Maybe she did the right thing for him, but now she was beginning to think that she'd just set herself up for heartbreak.

Sorry about the minimal Brooke, but I wanted to focus on Lucas in this chapter. Things should be getting started soon(by things I mean Brucas haha) so just be patient.

Please Review!

Love yah!


	11. Chapter 11

Oh wow, another long wait. I apologize!! Here's the next chapter. For the sake of time, I am skipping ahead a week or so. If I continue with each single day nothing will get moving! Please Review!

Again, I own nothing that has to do with One Tree Hill.

So Yohana, if you're reading this, this is for you!!

**In God's Hands**

She hadn't spoken to Haley or Nathan for a few days now. She hadn't told either of them that she'd put her store up for sale, or the fact that she was now breaking into her savings account until she found a way to dig herself out of this mess. She knew that if she told Haley about her situation she'd be forced on a plane back to Tree Hill and she'd be living with Haley and Nathan. That was _not _an option. Brooke stood in the middle of her living room and scanned it's bare walls. She'd sold some artwork she had for extra money and she was _this close _to selling her furniture. She heaved a sigh and walked into her kitchen, her luxurious kitchen that she'd never used since buying the place. She had liked the look of it, the images of herself actually cooking were only a fantasy her mind had dreamt up.

Deciding that this place was the reason she was so depressed, she slipped on a coat and some boots and headed outside. A walk would surely clear her mind.

"It looks good" Nathan stood next to his brother on the sidewalk in front of the cafe. Well, what used to be the cafe, now it had a funky sign that clearly read "Clothes Over Bros". Lucas was proud, he had to admit that his attempt at building this would have turned out horrible, but this place looked suitable to show Brooke. He only hoped that the hardwork wouldn't be put to waste. He just needed her here with him and he saw this as the only way.

"I love it. I just hope she will too" Lucas peeled his eyes from the store and turned his head to see his sister-in-law with his niece approaching them.

"Luke I love it!" Haley screamed when she saw the completed project.

"Thanks Hales" Lucas smiled and again took a look at the store.

"I brought you something" Haley smiled. Lucas raised an eyebrow at her, a quirk he'd picked up from Brooke no doubt.

"Brought me something? What is it?" Lucas got a goofy grin on his face. All facial features disappeared when Haley pulled an envelope from behind her. "Hales, are you serious!?" Lucas looked from Haley to Nathan, both clearly in on this together.

"Completely, go get her Luke" Haley patted him on the shoulder. Lucas thumbed the plane tickets and a smile broke out onto his face.

"There is something I have to do first" he looked to Haley who only nodded in response. She knew what he had to do.

"Need a ride?"

"No, I have to do this alone, if I can do this, then I'll go after her." Lucas smiled to himself before embracing Haley and shaking Nathan's hand. He took off down the street not wanting to waste a minute.

Brooke returned to her home and sighed when she returned. The walk did nothing for her racing thoughts. She turned a lamp on and settled onto her couch. It used to be so much more comfortable when she could afford the leather couch. At her wits end Brooke picked up the phone and dialled her favourite couple's number.

"Hello?" Nathan answered.

"Nathan! How are you? Haley? Little Brighid?" Brooke smiled through the phone.

"Brooke? We're great, how are _you_?" he asked knowingly.

"Oh Nathan, you know, good, fine. Totally miserable! Put your wife on the phone!" Brooke cried. Nathan had to laugh at her unique ways.

"Here she is" he replied still laughing before handing off the phone to his wife. Brooke could hear him receive a slap and a scold from Haley.

"Sorry he was laughing at you" Haley mumbled still not completely focused.

"Oh that's fine" Brooke assured her.

"So what's up?" Brooke could hear Haley go into a silent room.

"I need you to tell me I made the right choice. I was right wasn't I?" Brooke bit her nail.

"Well, I mean, yah I suppose. You did what was right for you, and in the long run for him. He's actually come a far way since you left" Haley replied. Brooke's shoulders slumped. So he could get along without her. Her mind and heart were playing tricks on her. She wanted him to be okay by himself right? That's why she left.

"Then why don't I feel like I made the right choice?" Brooke said sadly.

"Because you love him? Because you miss him?" Haley ventured.

"Maybe" Brooke said distractedly.

"Maybe" Haley restated.

"Look Hales, it's getting pretty late now so I guess I should let you go. Besides I think someone just knocked on my door. But could you call me tomorrow? I have something I want to talk to you about" Brooke decided to tell Haley the truth, maybe she'd have a solution for Brooke. There was a reason Brooke nicknamed her Tutorgirl back in high school.

"Do you want to call me back tonight?"

"No, no it can wait until tomorrow. Just call me when you can, I'll be here" Brooke said standing up and heading to the door.

"Won't you be at work?" Brooke cursed herself in her head.

"Oh, uh yah, that's kind of why I wanted to talk to you" Brooke slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Is everything okay Brooke?" Haley questioned worriedly.

"Oh yah, fine fine, everything's fine" Brooke tried her best to sound convincing. It was hard to do considering Brooke didn't even believe what was coming from her mouth.

"Okay, well then I'll call you tomorrow, goodnight Brooke"

"Goodnight Hales" she hung up the phone. The person on the other side of the door was persistent and Brooke ran as quickly as she could to the door. "Coming!" she yelled. Pulling the door open she stopped. "Hi. This doesn't look good" she said calmly. The person on the other side of the door shook their head. Brooke sighed and welcomed the guest in.

Please Review!!

Love yah!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, I am so sorry for the long wait. Life has been on the fast lane and I've definitely been driving below the speed limit. I finally have a free night...well not really but this is as close to free as I get for the next week so I thought I would update. Really, really sorry!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. They are very much appreciated!!

I own nothing. This season would be in a whole different direction of I did. Trust me. Haha.

**In God's Hands**

Stone. Just a big square stone with some letters engraved on the face of it, yet, this was his mother. This was what was left of her. A big fat rock that did her no justice. The flowers were dead and he replaced them with new ones.

"Mom" his voiced cracked and he took a deep breath before he continued. "I miss you. God I miss you. And I miss her, I miss Brooke. No matter what I do in this life I always seem to push her away. When I do, I always come to you, you know how to fix it, you always know how to fix it mom" he could feel the warm tears trace paths down his cheeks. He told himself he'd be strong, but that big simple stone evoked more emotion from him then he'd ever thought possible. "I just want you to tell me how to fix it. I changed the cafe around a little bit. Okay that's a lie, a lot, I changed the cafe around a lot. But I only pray that it's enough. She needs to see how much I need her, how much I want her. Somehow I always fall short of that though." He looked up and over across the cemetery. An older man was standing at a stone similar to the one he was at and when the man looked up Lucas saw a reflection of himself in the man's eyes. Sadness, helplessness, hurt. Lucas blinked hard and focused back on the stone in front of him. "I wish I were him, I wish I were really old and I'd gotten so many more years with you. You could see me get married, you could see me have kids, you could watch them while Brooke and I went on vacation and we'd come back and they'd want to stay, the kids would want to stay with you, because you would be their grandma and they'd love you" the tears fell harder and faster with each word. He gave in and sunk to the ground, the green grass blanketing his fall. "Please mom, just come back. If you come back then maybe she will too, maybe Brooke will come back too" he was pleading into thin air, it was the only thing he could think of to do. He had hours before his red eye flight left for Boston so he sat next to the stone. Finally his tears had subsided, he talked with her, rather talked to her and told her of all his memories. It was dark by the time he'd made it back home. A sense of relief had washed over him and he exhaled as he walked into his house. It was dark and quiet. Hopefully in a few days from now it would be filled with another presence, that is if she would agree to take him back.

The short, bald man walked into the apartment he was renting out to Brooke. He took a look around, shaking his head, clearly impressed with what she'd done to the place.

"Miss Davis, your last months rent didn't go through. I hate to tell you, but you'll need to be out of here by the end of the month, I'm assuming you won't be paying this month's rent either?" the man frowned.

"What?! It didn't go through, what do you mean? I paid, I paid last month's rent and I will be paying this month's rent. I won't go anywhere, I have nowhere to go!" Brooke's arms hit her sides. Haley would not like to hear this.

"I mean Miss Davis, that your rent was submitted, yes, but it did not go through. You will be out of here at the end of the month unless you come up with this months and last months rent. Am I clear?" the man walked towards the door, obviously not in the mood to discuss this situation.

"Yes Mr. Morgan, I'll be out of here" Brooke said sadly, holding in whatever tears were threatening to fall. She would not cry, she would not cry, at least that what she kept telling herself. As soon as he left she slid down against the door and let the tears fall freely.

"Nathan grab the phone!" Haley called balancing Brighid on one hip and making a snack for the movie they were about to watch.

"Got it!" He yelled from the living room. "Hello?" he answered.

"Nathan, I'm out, I can't pay, I have to leave" Brooke cried into the phone.

"Who is it?" Haley asked concerned by the look on his face as she came into the living room. 'Brooke' he mouthed. Haley's eyes widened. She snatched the phone from his hand and handed Brighid over to him. "Brooke!? It's Hales. What's wrong?"

After the long phone call it was decided that Brooke would catch the first flight out to Tree Hill and stay with Haley and Nathan until things were sorted out. They would send for her things soon.

"Hales, what on earth are you doing!?" Nathan said harshly.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Hales, Lucas, Boston, tonight, any of that ring a bell to you?" Haley's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Why didn't you say something? I completely forgot!" Haley yelled.

"I tried! You kept hitting me everytime I tried to speak!" Haley smiled sheepishly.

"Oh" she said simply.

"Uh, yah. What do we do now?" he asked.

"I don't know. I can't call Brooke and tell her that Lucas is coming, she'll freak out and I do not want to be on the receiving end of that phone call" Haley held her hands up. Nathan laughed softly, agreeing with his wife.

"Well why don't we just call Lucas, he'll be happy to know she's coming" Nathan shrugged his shoulders. It was the best he could come up with.

"Okay you call him, I'll put Brighid down for the night and we'll sort this out" Haley took her daughter into her arms. Brighid was almost asleep as it was.

Haley came back into the living room and saw Nathan thinking intently.

"So? What did he say?" she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Nothing, he said nothing" Nathan stayed staring into space.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing? He had to have said something"

"No, he didn't. I couldn't get ahold of him. He's on a plane to Boston"

"Oh no" Haley gasped.

"Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes. He's up in the air as we speak" Haley looked up towards her ceiling before shutting her eyes tightly.

"No, this is not good" she fell back against the couch and put her head in her hands. "Give me the phone" Haley held her hand out.

"Why? If it's to call Brooke, then no. She's going to get so mad that we kept this from her, that we planned it all behind her back" Nathan held onto the phone.

"We can't let Lucas fly there and have her fly back here can we now?" Haley opened her eyes and looked at him stupidly.

"Well, no, but just call and see when her flight is. If it doesn't leave before he gets there then it's okay, right?" Nathan gave her the phone.

"I guess, but if it does leave then I'm telling her, okay?" Haley began to dial and Nathan just nodded his head. Of course this would only happen to them.

"Hey Brooke, it is Hales. So when did you book a flight?"

"I leaves at six a.m.? No, no that's good, we just want to know when to pick you up, yep, okay, see you soon, yep, bye" Haley hung up and looked at her husband. "He should just be getting in before she has to board. Hopefully they will see each other in the airport or we're screwed.

Nathan didn't say anything for a few seconds before responding, "no you'll be screwed, I will make sure everyone, and by everyone I mean Brooke, will know that this was all your planning and scheming. Brooke's scary, I'm not facing her" Nathan was serious.

"So you'll put your wife in the line of fire? Real nice Nathan, real nice" Haley joked.

"Someone has to be here for Brighid" Nathan teased. Haley gasped and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"That wasn't nice Mr. Scott" Haley pouted.

"Oh baby I was just teasing. Let's just have a night to ourselves before Miss Nosy Davis invades our home" He kissed Haley lightly.

"Nathan you won't be talking about her like that when she gets here, I hope you know" Haley said between kisses.

"She's not here now, is she?" he said quietly.

"No, no she's not" Haley whispered back before ending all talking completely.

Window seat. Lucas had always loved window seats. Karen would always let him have the window seat. He watched as his home town became smaller and smaller with each passing second. With it being night and all he decided to succumb to sleep before he met up with Brooke. Hopefully she'd take this surprise as a good one.

Ugh, again so sorry about not updating. It'll probably be a good week again before I get another chance to update.

Please Review.

Love yah!


	13. Chapter 13

So how many of you want to hunt me down and hurt me for not updating sooner?? (everyone raises a hand)

Sorry!!

I do not own OTH or anything associated with it.

Can I just say how much I'm dying without it? What's it been? Like a month since I've seen a new episode..ugh!!

**In God's Hands**

She'd gotten to the airport early and was now waiting by herself on a hard plastic seat to board her flight. She hadn't brought magazines to flip through, not even a book, the only one she owned brought back painful memories she wasn't ready to face. The Winter Of Our Discontent held such ties to the girl she was when she was in Tree Hill.

Looking from left to right she scolded herself for thinking he'd show up. He didn't even know she was in the airport, he didn't even know she was coming, how on earth could he come here and carry her away to her happily ever after? Brooke nearly laughed at herself for thinking these things. After the laughter the tears flooded her eyes. Brooke wasn't one to cry in front of people, especially those she didn't know but today in this airport, surrounded by all these people, she found it silly that she felt so incredibly alone. One tear after another dripped down her cheeks and she took deep breaths to calm down. Checking her watch she noticed it was soon time to board her flight. She checked to see if she had her carry on and anything else she needed, her things would be sent for in time.

An announcement echoed throughout the passenger plane and Lucas lazily woke up from his sleep. Rubbing his eyes he noticed that those around him were preparing to land. The anxious faces of people made his nerves twist. They all looked excited to get off the plane, were they waiting to see loved ones too? Waiting to see the women and men that they hadn't seen for a long time or the women and men that they so desperately needed?

The plane landed safely and Lucas took his carry on in his hands and filed out of the plane slowly even though he had an urge to shove everyone out of the way so he could get to Brooke faster.

Brooke had never been as disappointed as she was in this moment. She thought that after all the time she'd been back home Lucas would have came for her at least once, made any attempt to find her and tell her that he was sorry and that he loved her, but sadly she was boarding a plane for him, again she was the one making the effort.

Wheeling her bags over to her gate she could have sworn she heard her name being called. She did a full turn and her shoulders dropped slightly when she realized it was just her heart playing tricks with her. She cursed herself through gritted teeth and handed the man her boarding pass.

"Brooke! Brooke is that you?!" Lucas left the baggage claim running when he saw a young brunette woman from further down the airport. Nearly out of breath from dodging bystanders he caught up to the young woman and tapped her on the shoulder. "It's not you" he said sadly. This woman had no dimples, her eyes didn't sparkle like Brooke's and she looked down right pissed and definitely not cheery. He apologized to the woman and made his way back to the baggage claim.

"Lucas! Lucas Scott!" his head whipped around and he searched for her. Finally he spotted jumping and flailing from a woman on the escalator. It was her. Lucas' face lit up and he ran to her. She pushed people aside the escalator and tried her best to go down the 'up' escalator.

"Sir! Sir you can't go past here, you need a pass. Sir!" the man at the gate screamed after Lucas but it was too late. Lucas was already gone.

Brooke dropped her bags and jumped into his arms. He looped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her legs around him. He breathed her in and smiled.

"Looking for me?" she whispered when she pulled back to take a look at him.

He shook his head in amazement and smiled before kissing her. Brooke sighed softly against his lips. He set her down but never lost contact with her. She buried her head in his chest and held onto him tightly. Activity had bustled around them as people moved on from the show but Brooke and Lucas remained cemented in their spot never letting go.

"So what now?" he asked her.

"I don't know, it's in God's hands now" she smiled and he never thought he'd be as happy as he was now seeing her dimples and sparkling hazel eyes.

So that is it. Hope you guys liked it. I apologize for all the waiting...I'm horrible...sorry!!

Thank you. THANK YOU to all of you that reviewed and to all of those who read this fic. I really really really..(really times 1000) appreciate it!!

Love yah,

Shel


End file.
